Jareth's Christmas Gift
by labyrinthfan4
Summary: Jareth has only twelve days to get Sarah a special Christmas gift. (Sort of like the twelve days of Christmas...)
1. The First Gift

**A/N- A Christmas story just in time for the season :3. I don't own any of the Labyrinth characters.**

On the First Day of X-mas…

"Wow, it looks great guys!" Sarah said as she walked back into the living room with yet another box filled with more Christmas decorations. Ludo, Hoggle, Didymus, a few fairies, and a group of goblins had just finished putting tinsel around the tree and were now hanging up a few ornaments.

A little goblin put up a light blue snowflake and stood back to admire it. "There! We're done!" she exclaimed as the other goblins cheered. "Hold on guys", Sarah said as she knelt beside them, "You can't just put up three ornaments. We have the whole tree to decorate! Here, I think you guys will like these." She opened the box to revel a whole assortment of ornaments.

"Ahh…" Hoggle said memorized as he picked up a red sleigh bell ornament and rang it. "Pretty." Sarah smiled as they group took out more bells, a few angles, and many more decorations. The goblins mostly decorated the bottom of the tree while Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus, and Sarah took the middle. The fairies got the top of the tree; two carrying an ornament at the same time. They worked while they sung along to the Christmas songs on the radio and in no time they had finished decorating the Christmas tree.

The group stood back to take a good look at their work. The top had a star that Ludo put up rather crookedly and very few ornaments, the middle was decorated more neatly, and the bottom was completely filled with ornaments. It wasn't exactly the most perfect tree but it was fun to put up. "Okay, now watch this." Sarah said as she went behind the tree and plugged it in. Everyone oohed and aahed at the colorful lights that really brought the holiday spirit to life.

Sarah put her hands on her hips. She couldn't have done it all without her friends. Suddenly a little goblin came rushing in with a shiny silver ornament. "Hold on!", he said as he came running up to them, "We forgot one! This was behind the cou…ouf!" he said as he tripped over some extra tinsel; falling right on top of the shiny ornament. He got up, looked down at the ornament that was now smashed to pieces, and started crying. Sarah knelt beside him and put a hand on his shoulder as he started to calm down. "It's okay. We don't have to hang up every single one…"

"But…but…I wanted to hang up a silver one…." he wept as some other goblins patted him on the back. Sarah felt heartbroken. _Poor little guy,_ she thought, _I wish there was another silver ornament…_

She stopped but it was too late. She could already feel another presence standing behind her. The same presence that happened to invite himself into her apartment practically every week and the same presence who happened to be a certain…

"King!" the goblins and fairies cheered as they started to bow to Jareth. Ludo nodded and Didymus took off his hat and bowed while Hoggle rolled his eyes and reluctantly bowed. Sarah got up and turned to look at the Goblin King who was wearing a white poet's shirt, knee high boots, and grey tights that were so tight that would put a ballerina to shame. "Hello Jareth." Sarah said as she put her hands on her hips. "I see you left glitter all over the place again."

Jareth smiled and crossed his arms as he looked over Sarah. She had her hair in a pony tail and was bare foot and wore black yoga pants. She also wore one of those funny Christmas sweaters with cute penguins playing in the snow with Santa hats on. "Hello Sarah.", he looked around, "I see that you're getting ready for the holidays already. It wasn't you that was crying was it?"

"No, but this little guy was." she said as she looked down at the little goblin who was wiping a tear from his eye. Jareth looked down at him and saw that he sat next to what used to be a silver ornament. "You can't tell me that _that_ is the reason why you're so upset." Jareth said as he nodded towards the shards. "I'm afraid so…" said Sarah.

"I wanted to hang it up but it…it…broke!" explained the little goblin as he started tearing up again. Another goblin put their arm around his shoulder. Jareth sighed. This was no way for anyone to spend the holiday season. "Okay, stop crying." he sighed again as he waved his hand. In an instant, the shards disappeared and Jareth waved his hand again. "Here, this one's much prettier anyway." he said as a sparkly crystal ornament formed in his hand and gave it to the little goblin who happily put it on the tree.

The group started to cheer again as they jumped about. Sarah and Jareth looked at the tree. Clearly Jareth's ornament stood out the most and even though it had only been there for a matter of seconds, it was already Sarah's favorite. "Not bad, Goblin King." Sarah said as she turned to him. "Hmm. I think it's the most beautiful ornament in your collection." Jareth smiled.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. I really like it. Thanks for the gift." Sarah smiled back. Jareth's smile suddenly faded. "Gift?"

"Yeah, the ornament…"

"Oh, no. I would not just get you a mere ornament…"

"No it's okay. I like it. I don't really need anything anyway."

"Precious, an ornament is _not _going to be my Christmas gift to you."

Sarah looked at him and saw the determination in his eyes. He was planning something, she could feel it. Whatever he was going to do was going to be something that was more elaborate than some ornament and a part of her wanted to find out what he was up to. After all, he only had twelve days left till Christmas. What could he possibly get her?

**A/N- Hope you liked it! I think I might update it everyday since it's twelve days till Christmas Eve. Please review! :) **


	2. The Bookstore

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows! I'm glad you liked it. :) There are only twelve days till Xmas (yay!) and this story should be completed by the 24th. So here we go... **

The Bookstore

Sarah walked through the aisles of the bookstore. It was mostly quiet except for the Christmas music that the store was softly playing in the background. She wandered into the gardening section. _Maybe Karen would like one of these…_Sarah thought as she picked up a book from the shelf. She flipped through a couple of pages before she turned the book over to look at the price. _Or maybe not…_she thought as she sighed and put it back.

So far Sarah had only bought a Christmas gift for her father; which was a new tie. She figured that Karen would like perhaps a how- to book since she was always gardening or cooking something new. Yet again, maybe a new novel for her book club would be a better gift.

Sarah moved on until she reached the left side of the bookstore and went into the romantic section. She looked around; obviously she didn't want to get Karen something erotic and she didn't want to get her step mother a book that she already owned or read.

_Pst!_ Sarah looked to her right to see a little fairy sitting on the shelf. "What are you doing here?! Someone might see you!" Sarah whispered as she looked around to luckily see no one in sight. The fairy put her little hand over her mouth and giggled. Sarah sighed and couldn't help but smile. "Say, do you want to help me?" Sarah whispered. The fairy nodded. "What are we looking for?"

"Well", Sarah said as she looked at some of the romance novels. "I need to find something for my step mother, Karen. She's the romantic type but so far I don't see anything that she might like…" she picked up a pink book with the words _L'histoire D'amour _in gold cursive writing. The fairy got up and hovered next to Sarah so she could read the back of the book too. "That one seems nice." the fairy said after a few moments. Sarah turned the book back over so she could see the cover again. "But I think she has this one." Sarah explained as she put it back.

The fairy flew over to the other books. "How about this one?" she asked as she patted a navy blue book. Sarah picked it up and smiled. "This one's misplaced. It's really an adventure/ fantasy book that's part of a series. I'm on the third book but I can't seem to find it anywhere." Sarah looked a bit sad and then started to head towards the next aisle. "Come on", she said as the fairy started to follow her, "Let's go put this back."

The two moved into the fantasy/ adventure aisle where Sarah put the book in its proper place. The fairy flew around before she sat on the top shelf. "There's one up here that sounds promising. Looks a bit romantic too!" the fairy exclaimed happily as she pointed to a green book. Sarah smiled and tried to reach up to get the book. "I…I… nugh…I can't reach it." Sarah said as she tried to extend her arm further while the fairy tried to pull the book out with no success.

"Do you need help?" a new voice said. The fairy quickly poofed away as Sarah looked to her left to see a dark haired man in a tan sweater, black pants, and black Vans shoes. He had a lanyard around his neck that told Sarah that he worked at the store. "Here." he said as he easily reached up and handed the book to Sarah. Sarah gave a small smile.

"Thanks, uh..."

"Dylan."

"Dylan?" Sarah thought for a moment. "Dylan! Remember me from high school? Senior year…"

Dylan thought for a moment before a smile lit up his face. "Sarah? Sarah Williams? Wow, you look even better than I remember!" Sarah chuckled. "Yeah, you look great too! So you're working here now?" Dylan shook his head. "Just part time. My brother is going to college next year and I'm helping to pay for it."

Sarah crossed her arms. "Well that's nice. I remember you two were really close."

"Yeah. And how's Toby? I know that you two are close too."

Sarah's face seemed to light up at the thought of how close she was now to her younger brother ever since she saved him…

"Toby's doing great. He has good grades and he's making lots of friends. Not to mention that there are some girls after him already and he's only twelve!" Dylan chuckled. "You know, my lunch break is in twenty minutes if you want to go get coffee or something."

Sarah ran her fingers through her long dark hair. "I'm sorry; I'm kinda busy today…" She noticed that Dylan looked a little hurt; he's had a crush on her since they first met but he never really made a move. "But we can get coffee tomorrow. I'll meet you at the coffee house a couple of doors down. " she decided. Dylan's cheeks went a little red before he nodded in agreement. "Okay! Sounds like a date! I mean…If you want it to be…." he quickly corrected as he started to walk off and then stopped. Sarah gave a small smile. "Well, I, uh…"

Dylan felt a tap on his shoulder as he turned to see an elderly woman with a cane. "Excuse me", she said softly, "But I was wondering if you could help me find a book for my grandson." Dylan nodded. "Sure, right this way ma'am", he turned back to Sarah, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Sarah said as Dylan walked off with the elderly woman. "Oh la la!" said a small voice. Sarah turned around to see the little fairly appear on the shelf again. "He's just a friend…" Sarah explained as she quickly read the back of the green book Dylan got down for her. "A friend that you have a date with!" the fairy giggled. Sarah sighed. "Come one. Let's pay for this and get outta here."

The fairy had said goodbye and poofed away once Sarah had left the bookstore. Walking back to her apartment in the cold, Sarah noted that she would need to save up for a warmer jacket.

She entered her apartment where she found a few goblins and pixies fighting over the remote for the T.V. "Here, try this channel." Sarah took the remote and flipped through a couple of channels before she reached a kid's station where they were playing a Christmas movie. She left the mesmerized and intrigued group to go into the kitchen and make a cup of hot cocoa.

She set a cup down on the counter and turned around to start making the delicious, hot, chocolaty drink. Once it was done, she turned back around to pour the liquid into the cup that she left out. There, next to that said cup, Sarah found a purple book with a silver bow on top. _How did this get here?_ she thought as she picked it up and examined it. She read the flashy sticker on it that said "The third book from the best selling series!"

Sarah looked on the counter to see that there was also a card addressed to her. She opened it and read it:

_Precious,_

_ I know what you're thinking and no, this is not your Christmas gift from me. This is just merely something that I found and overheard you talking about it. Trust me; I'm still working on getting you the perfect gift. Enjoy!_

_ Truly yours, _

_ Jareth_

Sarah sighed. Technically the book was sort of a gift and she didn't really need anything. She looked the card again. What was this "perfect gift"? A house? Her dream car? She wouldn't mind getting any of those.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"You took it from me!"

Sarah's thoughts were interrupted as she heard the goblins and pixies fighting over what must have been the remote again. She sighed and set the book down before going to take care of the Underground's creatures.

**A/N- There should be a new gift tomorrow; any ideas what it may be next? Don't forget to review!**


	3. Baby Its Cold Outside! Brrr!

**A/N- Merci beaucoup for all the reviews and favs! Truly makes me happy. :3 Now here's part three... **

Baby Its Cold Outside! Brrr!

"Go fish." said Sarah as she watched a goblin take a card from the deck and put it in his hand. So far it had been a pretty quiet day. Sarah woke up to a loud crash that sounded like it came from the kitchen. This wasn't the first time that Sarah had suddenly jerked up from her bed to find a group of goblins accidentally crashing into things.

But today was different; instead of the usual plate or cup it was the small vase that Karen had given her as a house warming gift when Sarah first moved into the apartment a few years ago. It wasn't particularly something Sarah would have gotten herself but the dark blue vase had grown on her. It sat on the mantel and recently Sarah bought a bouquet of fake roses to put in it. She figured it would be better if they were fake since real flowers probably would have barely lasted a week.

After many apologies and cleaning up the broken glass, Sarah suggested a game of Go Fish to cheer up the guilty feeling goblins. Now, in a warm bathrobe, Sarah felt like falling back asleep. It may have been ten thirty but it felt more like five thirty. She didn't get much sleep last night; instead, Sarah spent most of the night reading the novel that Jareth had left on her counter until she eventually dozed off.

The thought of sleeping in made Sarah start to doze off again until she suddenly jerked back up. "Your turn!" said one of the goblins who held half of his cards backwards so that you could see the numbers. Sarah rubbed a tired eye with her free hand as she looked around the table. "Who's turn...?" she asked sleepily as she yawned.

"Yours!" exclaimed a small goblin who's head was poking out just above the table. Sarah looked at her cards. "Anyone got a five?" The goblins looked around at each other and Sarah sighed. "Look at your cards."

"Oh!" said the group as one of the goblins handed Sarah a card with a red five on it. The next little goblin went as Sarah rested her head in her hand and looked at the clock on the wall. It was now ten forty. Sarah thought hard as she stared at the time. Was there something that she was supposed to do today? She was pretty sure that there was…

"Oh crap!" she exclaimed as she slammed her cards down on the table and stood up. "I have to meet Dylan! I'm not even ready yet!" Sarah looked down at her slippered feet and bath robed body. "Okay, I have to go but do you guys think that you could play a couple more matches without getting into an argument?" The group looked at each other again before they smiled and nodded. "Okie dokie!" they chorused as they continued to play.

Sarah didn't waste a second. She quickly took a shower and blow dried her long dark hair. It took her about thirty minutes to find the right outfit. She didn't want to wear something plain but she also didn't want Dylan to get the wrong impression. After all, Sarah did really just seem him as a good friend. Sure she thought he was sweet and funny- even a little good looking- but somehow their relationship seemed too….quiet. Or maybe she was comparing it too much to her relationship with Jareth.

Not long after Sarah had rescued her brother, her Underground friends and creatures came to visit often. She even started to talk to Jareth a few months later and now he visited practically every day. They always had something new to talk about and she really did enjoy his company…

Sarah shook her head. She had to focus on finding something to wear and she was running out of time. She eventually decided on black boots, jeans, and a purple v-neck sweater. She left her hair down and grabbed her warmest coat…except that in its place now stood a Goblin King in his usual poet's shirt and tights.

"Looking for this?" he asked as he held up the white flimsy coat. "Yes." Sarah replied as she tried to grab it but Jareth pulled it out of her reach. "Come on Jareth! I'm running late…"

Jareth looked at her with a questioning gaze. "And where are you going on this cold, cloudy day?" Sarah tried to grab the coat again with no success as she sighed in defeat. "Just meeting a friend…"

"What friend?"

"Dylan."

"Hmm... Never heard of him."

"We use to go to school together. Can I have my coat back now?" Sarah once again tried to grab it but Jareth was faster. He started to circle around her. "I don't like the sound of this guy." he said as he stopped to face her.

"What?! You never even met him!"

"And I already don't like him."

"Why? Jealous?" Sarah crossed her arms and gave a sly smile. Before Jareth could even respond, she reached out and grabbed the light coat. "Listen, I promise you, he's just a friend. Nothing more and nothing less."

Jareth crossed his arms. "Trust me." Sarah said as she looked up at him with huge, beautiful eyes. Jareth sighed; he couldn't argue when she looked at him like that. "Well at least wear this then." he said as a long, black jacket appeared in his hands. Sarah took off her white coat and traded it with Jareth. She had to admit, her new jacket was much warmer. She buttoned the large buttons and tied the tie in the front before she stuffed her hands in the pockets.

"Cozy." she smiled as she turned to look at herself in her vanity mirror. "And stylish. Just the Christmas gift that I needed." She turned back around to face him. "Hold on. _This _is not your gift either." Jareth said as he waved away the white coat. Sarah ran her fingers through her hair. "Jareth, you've so far gotten me a crystal ornament, a book that I've been dying to get my hands on, and a warm jacket that I desperately needed. You've really been generous but I don't need anything. Really, this is more than enough…" she finished as she looked down at herself.

"Well then think of these _gifts_ as just me helping you. Besides, I can't let you go out in the cold with some flimsy little jacket. Your real gift will be given to you on Christmas just like it should be." Jareth looked at back at her. Oh how he wanted to give Sarah his perfect gift already! But he still had to be patient and wait ten more days…

Sarah sighed. She couldn't argue with him right now; it was almost twelve. "Thanks. I'll see you when I get back?" she smiled and started to head towards the door. "Yeah…" Jareth sighed as he watched his love leave to go on a date without him.

**A/N- Sorry that I missed a day to update but now we should be back on track! Any guesses on what Jareth's next gift might be? Don't forget to review! :)**


	4. Coffee and Friends

**A/N- Thanks again to everyone who replied and followed! :D Can you believe that Christmas is next week already? *Sigh* I just love the holidays...**

Coffee and Friends

Sarah hurried down town in the blistering cold. She didn't mind it though since Jareth's jacket kept her warm and toasty. The only thing that made her shiver was the cold wind that hit her face and made her hair blow wildly behind her. Her boots made soft taps as she walked past the different shops that were dressed up for the holiday season. Sarah passed by a toy store and quickly made a mental note that she still needed to find something for Toby.

Finally she made her way to a red bricked building with seating outdoors. Only a few couples or individuals were sitting outside with steaming cups of coffee or tea. Sarah quickly looked at them but didn't see Dylan. _He must be inside_. she thought as she pulled open the door and stepped into the coffee house.

The warmth of the place seemed to embrace her. Lunch time was busy with people buying muffins or doughnuts or getting a warm drink. It was also noisy to the point where you could hardly hear the Christmas music playing in the background. Sarah quickly looked around only to see unfamiliar faces.

"Sarah!" a voice called from somewhere. Sarah looked around until she finally spotted Dylan waving to get her attention. Sarah quickly made her way over and took the seat in front of him. "I was hoping you would still be coming." Dylan said as she sat down. "I'm sorry. I kinda got stuck on the phone with my step mother." Sarah lied. She couldn't say that she was playing Go Fish with a group of goblins before encountering a dangerously handsome Goblin King…

"That's okay. I'm just glad you made it." Dylan smiled; bringing Sarah out of her thoughts and back to reality. "Yeah", Sarah smiled back, "Did you already get coffee or…" she glanced down at the table in front of Dylan. "No, I was waiting until you got here." Dylan cut her off with a nervous smile.

"Oh, then I guess we should order something." Sarah said. "Yeah, did you just want coffee?" Dylan asked as he started to get up. Sarah nodded and Dylan smiled as he head up to the counter. Sarah sat there twiddling her thumbs when she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder.

She looked up to see a girl with blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. Sarah's eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh my gosh! Macy! What are you doing here?" she said as she stood up to hug an old friend. "I'm just visiting my parents for the holidays. I was going to do some holiday shopping and decided to grab a quick cup of coffee when I saw you sitting here. Are you waiting for someone?" Macy replied happily.

Sarah sat down again. "No, I'm actually here with Dylan. You remember him right?" Macy's cheeks suddenly turned a light shade of pink as she looked to her left and then to the right. "Of course I do!" she lowered her voice. "You know that I had a huge crush on him senior year." Sarah smiled when suddenly an idea popped in her head. "You know, I think he might look even cuter now. He's just over there", she stood up again and started waving her hands above her head, "Dylan!" Macy quickly put a hand over Sarah's mouth as Sarah gave another muffled 'Dylan'. Macy's cheeks turned a little bit pinker. "Sarah! Shhh!"

"Hey Macy! Long time no see." Dylan said as he came back to the table with two cups of coffee. Sarah quickly thanked him and sat down again as she took a sip. "Uh, he…hey…" Macy said as Sarah tried to hold back a giggle when she saw her friend's cheeks turn bright red. "What brings you into town?" Dylan asked as he took a sip of his coffee. Macy buried her hands in her pockets. "Oh, you know, just shopping for gifts."

"That's cool." Dylan said as the three fell into awkward silence. "So are you two…together…?" Macy asked after a few moments. Sarah shook her head. "No, I just ran into Dylan at the bookstore yesterday and we decided to catch up over a cup of coffee." She held up her cup and shook it a little. "Did you know that Dylan is working at the bookstore part time right now?"

"Really?" Macy said enthusiastically before she corrected herself. "I mean…that's cool. Do you need the extra money for Christmas gifts?" she smiled towards Dylan. Dylan gave a small chuckle. "No. My brother's going to college and I'm helping him pay for it. You've met him before, right?" Macy nodded; her pony tail bouncing up and down a little. "Yeah, he's pretty funny. My sister actually started college this year."

"Oh, that's good to hear." Dylan replied as the three fell back into another round of awkward silence. "Well, I better get going…" Macy started as Sarah interrupted her. "How about you join us? It could be just like old times." Sarah quickly said with a smile. Macy thought about it for a second before she shrugged her shoulders. "Okay!" she agreed as she pulled up a chair from the table next to her and placed it next to Dylan. "Oh, wait, let me get some coffee real quick!" she said excitedly as she got up and rushed to the counter.

Dylan looked at Sarah; a bit annoyed. "I thought it was just going to be, you know, the two of us…" he whispered. "Come on, Dylan. We all use to hang out at lunch. It'll be fun!" Sarah said as she took a sip. Her plan so far was coming together perfectly. All she needed to do was to get Dylan to fall head over heels with Macy just like he did back in the beginning of senior year. Then she would be free to be with the person that deep down she knew she really wanted to be with...

"Yeah…fun…" Dylan mumbled as he rested his head in his hand while Macy started to come back towards the table.

**A/N- What will happen in this new love square? Can Sarah get Dylan to fall in love with Macy again? What has Jareth been up to while Sarah was away? Find out tomorrow on the same Labyrinth fanfic, same holiday special! (yes, I am a Batman fan too :3)**


	5. Pixie Mischief

**A/N- Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I think this chapter is a little bit shorter but it's an important part of the story. Hope you like it! **

Pixie Mischief

Jareth sat on the couch in Sarah's small apartment with one leg draped over the armrest. While other goblins were wondering about, one little goblin was holding a feather pen and a scroll and standing in front of his majesty reading off the list.

"Besides a few chicken incidences, everything else seems to be in order!" he said as he finished checking off the list. Jareth formed a crystal and focused it on Sarah; who was walking home on the cold, cloudy day. "And what of Sarah's gift?" he asked as he started to turn the crystal across his hands. The little goblin started to roll up the scroll. "Everything is in perfect order, your highness! The dwarfs and fairies say that it'll knock her socks off!"

Jareth gave a smile as he once again focused the crystal on Sarah. "And is it almost done?" He turned his gaze towards the little goblin who had his hands behind his back. "Should be done just in time for Christmas!" Jareth looked back towards the crystal. "Excellent. See to it that it's wrapped with only the finest paper and bows." The little goblin did a quick bow before he scurried off back into the Underground.

Just then Jareth heard the front door open. "Jareth!" Sarah yelled as she quickly made her way into the living room. "What did you do?!" she said angrily as she put her hands on her hips. Jareth- still sitting on the couch- started to nonchalantly spin the crystal across his hands. "Whatever are you talking about, Precious?"

"You know what you did!" Sarah glared at him as she started to even out her voice. Jareth looked up at her. "And what did I do?" "Well we were sitting in the coffee house", Sarah started, "and Macy took out her phone to show us some pictures of her new puppy. While Dylan was distracted when she showed them to him, I saw a little pixie appear and snicker as she waved her hand over Dylan's cup of coffee. As soon as Dylan reached for his drink, the pixie disappeared and Dylan started to have a horrible sneezing fit. Macy helped him home because he started to sneeze nonstop!"

Jareth stopped spinning the crystal and waved it away. "And what does this have to do with me?" Sarah crossed her arms as Jareth stood up to face her. "You were spying on me again, weren't you?" Sarah asked. Jareth sighed. "Well it shouldn't be a big surprise! Besides, I didn't like how that Daniel guy was starting at you…" he crossed his arms.

"Dylan," Sarah corrected. "And I told you that we were nothing more than friends! I trusted _you_ to trust me!"

"Yes but I needed to make sure that you got to the coffee house okay in this horribly cold weather. Then I needed to make sure that you found your 'friend' alright" –Sarah rolled her eyes- "Anyway I may or may not have told a pixie that was bored to go and make a little mischief. If you really think about it, a sneezing fit is pretty mild compared to what mischief they could really do."

"But did you really have to?" Sarah retorted as she looked up at him; her anger cooling off. "He's just an old friend! I mean, he's a nice guy and all but I wouldn't go out with him or anything. My heart knows that he's not the right one…"

"And who _is_ the right one?" Jareth asked curiously as he arched a brow. Sarah stared at him and could feel her heart racing faster as Jareth stepped closer; his face just above her's….

_Ring! Ring!_ Sarah looked towards the kitchen. _Damn…_she thought as she started to make her way towards the phone. "Hello?" she said as she picked it up. Jareth followed her and leaned against the doorway as he watched Sarah. "Oh, okay… Yeah, sure…No, it's no problem. I'd love to…Okay, love you too…Bye." Sarah hung up the phone and looked at Jareth. "Who was that?" he asked.

"Karen. She's stuck in traffic on her way back from her book club and dad's in a meeting today. She asked me to pick up Toby from school." She stared at him. "Did you want to accompany me?"

Jareth seemed to perk up at the idea but tried to hide it so as not to seem too eager. "Yeah." Sarah nodded as she started to make her way to the front door. "I think we might be a little…" she said as Jareth grabbed her hand and in a poof of glitter they were gone.

"Late…" Sarah finished as she and Jareth suddenly appeared on a street corner. It had started to snow a little and Sarah looked around to make sure no one saw them suddenly appear. "Jareth!" she said as she turned to see him dressed in boots, jeans, and a warm jacket. "Don't worry, no one saw", he interrupted as he looked on, "Oh look, the school is just around this corner. Come on." He grabbed her hand and put it around his arm as they started to make their way towards the school.

**A/N- This chapter was tricky to write but I hope it works. Anyway, Jareth only has seven chapters left to give Sarah her perfect gift. We shall see what it is soon... Don't forget to review! :)**


	6. Toby

**A/N- Alright, day six! Sorry Jareth hasn't really gotten Sarah anything in the last few chapters but I plan to get back on track in the next coming chapters...**

Toby

Sarah could feel her heart do little leaps as she and Jareth walked arm and arm on the snowy street. They passed by a few groups of kids that were excited because winter break had officially started. As they got closer to the front of the school, Sarah could see Toby starting a snowball fight with a few of his friends.

"Ahh!" yelled a kid in a black jacket as Toby hit him with a snowball. Sarah and Jareth stopped to watch them laugh and play. "He's not half bad at this game." Jareth observed as Sarah nodded in agreement. "I was pretty good at this too." Sarah said as she bent down and started to gather some snow. "What are you doing?" Jareth asked as he looked down at her. "Watch." Sarah said as she stood up and focused on her little brother.

She waited for the perfect moment before she hurled the snowball that hit Toby in the back. Toby looked back to see his sister smiling. "Time to go kid! Mom wants you home before she gets back!" she called. Toby sighed before he started to say goodbye to his friends and make his way towards his sister. "Hey Sarah!" he said as he gave her a quick hug. "Hey Jareth!" Jareth ruffled his hair. Toby had grown up fast and he was the only one that Sarah trusted with her secret of the Underground and all of its inhabitants.

"How was school?" Jareth asked as the three started to walk off. Toby shrugged his shoulders. "Okay I guess. There was this holiday party today and I forgot to tell mom that I needed to bring the extra plates." "Again? Toby, you forget to tell mom about everything…" Sarah said as she looked down at him. "Yeah, I know. But we had enough. Anyway, Sam's mom made cookies that were shaped as Christmas trees and snowmen; they were pretty good! Then everyone was free to socialize and that's when Ruby tapped me on the shoulder." Toby sighed.

"And what's so wrong about that?" Jareth asked as they started to get closer to the street corner. "Well she grabbed my hand and pulled me more towards the doorway", Toby said as the three stopped at the corner, "Then she brought out this little mistletoe from behind her back and held it up over my head. Then she kissed me on the cheek!" He patted his right cheek where Ruby had kissed him. Sarah started giggling. "That's cute! Toby and Ruby sitting in a tree…" Toby's cheeks started to go red. "Shut up." he said as he buried his hands in his jacket pockets and Sarah started laughing a little bit.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Jareth finished as he and Sarah started laughing. Toby rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that funny! Just don't tell mom; she won't stop gushing about it if we tell her…" Sarah and Jareth stopped laughing. "Your right, she won't." Sarah said as she ran her fingers through her dark hair. Jareth looked around. "Ready to go?" Toby and Sarah nodded as the three poofed away in a cloud of glitter.

Jareth sat at the dining table with a cup of hot chocolate as Sarah came back with a small box of holiday cards. "So Karen invited you to a Christmas party this week." Jareth said as Sarah sat down. "How did you know that I was invited to a Christmas party?" Sarah asked as she raised a suspicious eyebrow. Jareth gave a mischievous smile. "I just so happened to see the invitation come in the mail." Sarah started taking out the Christmas cards. "I should have known."

She looked over her Christmas list. "Well I just need to get a present for Toby and I'll be all set." Jareth picked up a card and examined its front. It had a snowman standing outside on a nice snowy day with a small Christmas tree next to him. "And who are these cards going to?" Sarah also picked up a card and started writing in it. "Family that lives far away. Like this one is going to my aunt and uncle that live in Utah." she said as Jareth watched her write 'Dear Uncle Joe and Aunt Lucy'.

Jareth sat there drinking his cup of chocolate while he watched Sarah write out a few more cards before she started rummaging through the box. "What is it?" he asked as he took a sip. "I don't have enough cards", she replied, "Damn, I knew I should have bought more…." She looked up to see Jareth sit up straighter. "Well if you want to I can just make more cards appear…" Jareth said as he started to wave his hand. Sarah quickly clasped it with both of her hands to stop him. "No its okay", she said quickly, "You already helped me with the jacket and ornament."

"Well it's the holiday season; a time to help people and spread joy." Jareth explained as Sarah held his hand in hers. "Well, actually this kind of works out", Sarah said as Jareth gave a confused look, "I need to get Toby a gift anyway so I can just get some more cards when I go back in town to get Toby his present. It all works out! I think I might even need your help to find something for him because so far I haven't seen anything that he would like. We can also get coffee since it'll be snowing again tomorrow."

Jareth gave a small smile as Sarah let go of his hand. "We'll make it a date." he said as he took another sip. Sarah nodded and smiled back. She was looking forward to tomorrow.

**A/N- Well this chapter was a little short too but it was fun to write! Tomorrow we'll find out what happens on their little "date":3 Hope you guys liked it. :) Please review!**


	7. A Winter Wonderland

**A/N- Thanks for the awesome reviews everyone! :D This next chapter was long so I decided to cut it into two parts. So here's part one of Jareth and Sarah's "date".**

A Winter Wonderland

It was snowing lightly as Jareth and Sarah passed by the shops that were decorated for the holidays; both of them dressed in their warmest jackets. They decided to get the Christmas cards first before heading to the toy store to look for something for Toby.

"How far is this bookstore again?" Jareth asked as they walked pass the coffee shop. Sarah shivered and her teeth chattered as a gust of cold wind hit her face. "Just two shops down. We're almost th…th…there." Jareth grabbed her arm to stop her. "Hold on." he said as he waved his hand and a blue scarf appeared. He started wrapping it around her neck as Sarah protested. "Jareth! You can't do ma…magic in pub…public." she chattered as she looked passed him at the coffee house.

"Don't worry, no one saw." Jareth assured her as he finished wrapping the warm scarf around her. "And before you start, this is just me helping you… again." he added as he gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Sarah could feel a blush coming on and quickly looked back at the bookstore and then down at her feet. Jareth chuckled as he put her arm around his and started walking again. "Oh Sarah, what would you do without me?"

"Freeze my ass off out here in the cold." Sarah replied as she regained herself. Jareth gave her his signature smile as the two entered the huge bookstore. All around them Jareth could see nothing but books and other reading material. The sound of holiday music played softly from the store speakers as customers weaved in and out through the aisles.

"Have you ever been in a bookstore before?" Sarah whispered as they made their way to the card section. Jareth shook his head as he looked around with wonder. "No, but I've been in a library. In fact, I think the library in my castle is twice as big as this place." Sarah smiled as she started to pick up a few boxes of holiday cards. "How about this one?" Sarah asked as she showed Jareth a card box with people ice skating on the front.

"Or this one…" Jareth replied as he held up one with gingerbread men. "That one's cute." Sarah said. "But this one is pretty. Besides, I think the sparkles suit you." She showed him one of a winter wonderland that had glittery snow. Jareth nodded. "I do fancy that one…"

Sarah smiled. "Then I think we have a winner. Did you want to look around for a bit before we go back out in the cold?" Jareth thought about it for a moment before he nodded his head and the two started looking around. They started to get further towards the back of the store when Jareth noticed a customer with a sealed CD.

"Do they sell music here too?" he whispered as they passed the customer. "Yeah, in the back", Sarah replied as she noticed the board games, "I'm going to look here real quick. Maybe Toby might want a game." "Alright, take your time precious." Jareth said as he started to walk towards the music section. Sarah couldn't help but give a giggle as she watched an eager and excited Jareth walk off. _Wait until he finds that karaoke machine they have for sale…_she thought as she started to look at the board games.

"Find anything yet?" said a voice. Sarah looked to her right to see Dylan with some books in his hands. "Hey Dylan, feeling better?" Sarah smiled. "Yeah, it didn't last that long. Macy got me home safely and brought out the box of tissues. After she made me a cup of tea I started to feel a lot better. It was really odd though…" he thought as he reflected back on the weird occurrence of the sneezing fit.

"Well I'm glad you're better. I'm sure it was just allergies or something," Sarah said not wanting to tell him that pixies were behind it, "But that was nice of Macy to stay with you." Dylan looked down nervously at the books in his hands. "Yeah. She had to go though so she stayed only to make sure that I was alright. I should really thank her…"

"You two can go out for lunch." Sarah interrupted quickly. "I know that she likes catching up with people and all. It'd be fun!" she added. Dylan's cheeks blushed a bit and was about to open his mouth when a man holding a CD walked up to them and stood next to Sarah. "There you are Sarah", Jareth turned his attention to Dylan, "And who's this?"

"Uh, this is, uh, Dylan. That friend I was telling you about." Sarah said- was it a good idea to introduce them? Jareth extended out his hand. "Jareth." Dylan looked down at it before he cautiously shook it. "Dylan."

Dylan looked back at Sarah. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend…" he said. Sarah gave a nervous laugh. "Boyfriend? What? No, we're just…"

"A perfect couple!" Jareth finished as he put an arm around Sarah, pulling her closer to him in a somewhat protective manner. Sarah tried to process what Jareth just said as Dylan watched them. "Oh, well, that's… great…"Dylan said as Sarah noticed a bit of hurt in his voice. "Dylan…" Sarah started.

"No, that's great", Dylan interrupted, "No hard feelings. I mean we're just…friends anyway. I, uh, got to go take care of these." He waved the books in his hand. "I'll see you around then?" he asked Sarah as he started to walk away.

"We can get coffee with Macy again." Sarah replied with a small smile as Dylan gave a small nod and walked off. Jareth sighed. "So that's that Dean guy who's trying to steal you…" Sarah turned to him and gave a small punch to his arm. "What the hell?! The 'perfect couple'? Stealing me away? We aren't even dating!" She whispered angrily. "But you want to!" Jareth whispered back.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours as Sarah thought about this. Her mind argued that he once made her run a dangerous labyrinth and go through hardships unnumbered. Meanwhile her heart told her that he was only acting as the bad guy… for her. Besides, her heart knew how Sarah had come to feel about their friendship over the years and how it had now seemed to turn into something more than the feeling of "just friends".

"Well did you really have to make Dylan feel bad?" Sarah asked quietly as she crossed her arms. Jareth put a hand in his jacket pocket. "You can't tell me that you don't see the way that he looks at you…"

"I know that he likes me, I know!" Sarah cut him off. "But that doesn't mean that I feel the same way. I care about Dylan because he's one of my closest friends. Same with Macy." Sarah looked up at Jareth with soft eyes. "You don't have to feel like someone is stealing me away, Jareth. If anyone is stealing anything from me it would be you."

"Stealing your heart you mean." Jareth said as he gave a sly smile. Sarah could feel her cheeks burn a little. "Actually I, um, was talking about all of the things that your minions steal from me." Sarah quickly said not wanting to reveal anything. But it was too late; Jareth already knew that he made her blush twice now and he knew exactly how she felt. All he needed to do was to make her admit it…

Sarah watched as Jareth's sly smile turned into a pointed grin. "Let's go pay for this stuff." Sarah said as she took the CD in one hand and the box of cards in the other- knowing all too well that her cheeks were now burning red and she let Jareth see it.

**A/N- Part two should be up tomorrow but until then please leave a little review! Thanks! :)**


	8. The CD

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! It cheered me up since I've seem to catch a small cold. But nothing to worry about, I should be back to my ol' self in no time. Its just the sore throat that really sucks... I hate sore throats...**

The CD

As Sarah had promised, she and Jareth went to go get coffee at the coffee house. She even ordered Jareth a blueberry muffin that she noticed he was eyeing. After being helped, they found an empty table inside and sat down.

"This isn't the same table that you sat at when you went on your date with David is it?" Jareth asked as he scooted his chair forward. Sarah giggled; he may never get Dylan's name right. "No, we sat over there where that girl is." she said as she looked past Jareth.

Jareth turned around to see the table that Sarah was looking at. "The one with the girl reading a book?" Sarah nodded. "Yup. That's the one." Jareth turned back around. "I'll have to bog it later." Sarah took a quick sip of her coffee. "Why don't you just bog Dylan while you're at it?" she asked sarcastically.

Jareth stopped peeling the wrapper on the muffin. "You know, that's actually a better idea. I'll see to it later." He gave her a pointed smile as Sarah rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face. She watched Jareth as he finished peeling off the wrapper and was now just looking at the muffin from all angles. "Don't worry, it doesn't bite." she reassured. Jareth looked up at her. "What did you say this was again?"

"Blueberry muffin." Jareth turned his attention back to the muffin and picked it up. He gave her one more wary look before he closed his eyes and took a bite. "Well?" Sarah asked with anticipation as Jareth chewed it thoughtfully. "Not bad." he mused as he took another bite; this time with more confidence. Sarah smiled. "I remember Karen used to try to make blueberry muffins. Somehow they always came out bad though…"

"Does she like cooking?" Jareth asked. "Yeah but it always seems like she missed an ingredient. I think she likes reading better", Sarah took a sip, "Oh, and shopping and gossiping about celebrities or relationships or whatever." Jareth took a sip of his own coffee. "Now I know why Toby didn't want to tell her about his incident with Ruby."

"Yeah, Karen won't stop talking about it if we told her. Knowing her, she would probably tell dad and her entire book club." Sarah took another sip as the two sat there in silence, just enjoying each other's company. "Didn't they just play this song?" Jareth asked after a little while as they listened to the holiday music playing in the background. "It's the same song just different version. But speaking of music…", Sarah dug into the plastic bag from the bookstore and pulled out the CD they bought, "What CD did you pick up?"

"I don't know. You paid for it…"

"But I was still thinking about our encounter with Dylan. I wasn't really paying attention…" Sarah turned the CD over so she could see the cover. It took her less than two seconds to start laughing out loud. Jareth looked at her confused as Sarah calmed down. "What's so funny?" he asked as he watched her. Sarah kept examining the cover which had a hardcore screamo band on the front. "I knew that you liked music and singing- it's just that I didn't know that you liked _this_ type of music." She turned the CD around so Jareth could see the cover. "Well I didn't know what kind of music it was. I just chose it because one of them has on a leather jacket and you know how much I like leather." Jareth replied as he took a sip of coffee.

"What kind of music do they sing anyway?" Jareth added as Sarah put it back in the bag. "I'll play it for you at home." she said as she took a sip. The two were quiet again; just listening to the holiday music playing and the sounds of the busy coffee shop.

"So how's the Underground these days?" Sarah asked after a bit. "I haven't been there for a while." Jareth finished swallowing another bite of the muffin. "Just the usual fights between goblins or problems concerning chickens or whatnot. It's actually been pretty quiet lately which is not a bad thing. So I guess you could say that things have been pretty peachy lately." He flashed a smile as Sarah rolled her eyes again and looked out the window.

"It's beginning to snow harder", she observed, "We should get going." Jareth nodded and finished his muffin before they exited the coffee shop and went back out into the cold. They walked arm in arm down the street until they reached the toy store to look for a gift for Toby. After looking and playing around in the toy store for a bit, they left empty handed. Sarah knew that she needed to find something soon for her brother before she went to the Christmas party that her parents were hosting… speaking of which, when was that party? She made a mental note to check the date but soon forgot about it as she and Jareth walked and talked on their way back to the apartment.

* * *

"Okay, _this_ is what you bought." Sarah said as she popped the CD into the radio. There were a few seconds of silence before she and Jareth heard the sounds of fast shredding guitars. Jareth crossed his arms and waited for the singing to start. After a few more seconds of guitar shredding a voice came screaming through the speakers. "This is what I bought?" he asked as the goblins sitting on the couch giggled. "I can't sing to this!"

Sarah started laughing; she couldn't imagine Jareth singing to screamo. "We can find something else later", she said as she took out the CD, "How about some Christmas music while we wrap the presents?" Jareth agreed and the little goblins went to go get the wrapping paper. While Jareth helped Sarah wrap presents, the little goblins played with the paper and bows while they danced to the Christmas music.

"And that's it", Sarah said as she put a bow on the last present, "Now I just need to find something for Toby." "Well, what does he like?" Jareth asked. Sarah thought about it for a moment. "Well he likes video games but I don't know what kind he wants and which ones he has. He also hangs out with his friends a lot. I think they go ride their bikes around the park."

Jareth thought about the park. He had flown over it many times in his owl form and had seen people biking, jogging, or walking. He snapped his fingers as the answer came to him. "How about this?" he said as he waved his hand. A rectangle box wrapped in silver paper and a blue bow appeared before them. Sarah looked at it curiously. "What is it?" Jareth smiled. "Just something that I think he might enjoy."

**A/N- Can you imagine Jareth singing to screamo? I think I imagine him more in an 80's rock band... (mostly because of that glorious hair!) Any ideas on what Toby's present is? Please review! :)**


	9. The Christmas Party Hop

**A/N- Thank you to everyone who reviewed! This chapter kind of has a lot going on but it'll all come together later. But for now here is...**

The Christmas Party Hop

Sarah opened her eyes to a beautiful, bright day. She could see glistening snow on the leafless tree outside her window. She looked at her alarm clock to see the time was 12:30 and started to rub her eyes. Suddenly she felt something heavy jump onto her stomach. "Ouf!" she said as she looked to see a goblin sitting on top of her crossed legged. "Mornin'!" the goblin smiled as a few other goblins started to crawl on to the bed. Sarah set the little goblin on top of her aside and sat up. "Mornin'!" the others chorused happily as they started jumping up and down on her bed.

Sarah noticed that one of the goblins had chocolate smeared on the side of his mouth. "Did you get into my chocolate stash again?" she asked as the goblins stopped jumping and plopped down on the white fluffy sheets. They looked at her with guilty eyes. "Maybe…" a brave little goblin said as she twiddled her thumbs. "How much did you eat this time?" Sarah started to get out of bed and put on her bathrobe.

"All of it!" said one goblin as the others face palmed and went "Shh!" to him. "Well I guess I should put chocolate on the shopping list." Sarah sighed as the goblins followed her out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. Picking up a pencil, Sarah started to write tiredly on the list on the fridge. That's when a silver, sparkly Christmas party invitation caught her eye.

"I forgot about this…" she said as she read the invitation. "Let's see here…starts at five on, wait…that's today's date!" Sarah exclaimed as she faced palmed. "How did I forget about this?" She tried to remember what she had been up to lately. She remembered about Macy and Dylan and her day with Jareth…

She looked at the little goblins who were sitting around the dinner table. "Who wants to watch T.V.?" Sarah asked. "I do! I do!" the goblins yelled excitedly as they ran to the living room and climbed onto the couch. "Now no fighting over the remote, okay?" Sarah turned the T.V. on and found a channel. "No problem!" said one of the goblins who took the remote.

Sarah nodded. She had to get ready for this party. She turned around to head back to her room when she heard the phone ring. Sarah rushed over to the kitchen to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey!" said Macy on the other end. "You're not busy right now are you?" Sarah peered into the living room where the goblins were focused on the T.V. "No, just woke up actually." Sarah replied. "Well I guess I caught you at the right time!" Macy laughed lightheartedly. Sarah could tell that Macy was excited about something from her energy. "So what's up?" Sarah asked as she leaned against the counter.

"Oh my gosh, you would not believe who just called me!" Macy squealed. Sarah opened her mouth to say something but Macy quickly interrupted. "Dylan! He called me! At first I thought it was because he was still sick since I, you know, gave him my number in case he needed me but he's fine! He called me, like, just now! And you know what he asked me?" Macy said without taking a breath.

Sarah again tried to open her mouth to say something but Macy had already answered her own question. "Lunch! He wants to know if I could get lunch with him tomorrow! I mean he seemed nervous on the phone… heck, he was nervous and flustered when I was over at his place. He seemed so sad when I said I had to go but I didn't think that he would ask me out for lunch! Is this like a date? Do you think it is? Oh my go…"

"Macy!" Sarah interrupted her overly excited friend. "Just take a deep breath." "Okay, okay…" Macy said as she took a few deep breaths. "I think that it's great that Dylan wants to get together! You know, when I went back to the bookstore the other day I bumped into him. He started blushing when you came up in the conversation." Sarah said as she remembered Dylan's pink cheeks.

"Really?! So this is a date! What do I do? What do I wear? Should I…"

"Macy, hold on! Just calm down…" Sarah said as Jareth suddenly poofed into the kitchen. He noticed that Sarah was stuck on the phone but still gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Sarah's eyes lit up and she mouthed a "Hey Jareth" as he smiled back. Jareth leaned against the counter next to her as he heard muffled squeals coming from the phone. "Macy, I…" Sarah tried to say as she was interrupted again by the squeals.

Jareth chuckled and Sarah nudged him in the arm. He looked up towards the fridge to see a silver, sparkly invitation. He grabbed it as started reading it. "Well…" Sarah said as she was cut off again. Jareth pointed to the time and date on the invitation as he showed it to Sarah. She nodded and started to head towards the bathroom. Since she probably wouldn't be able to talk anyway might as well brush her teeth.

Afterwards, Sarah handed Jareth the phone. "Just say 'mmhm' to everything." she whispered as Jareth opened his mouth to protest. "I'll be real quick." she added as she kissed him on the cheek and rushed into the bathroom to take a shower. Jareth placed a hand on his cheek were she kissed him and sighed with a smile on his face.

Things were going well when Macy suddenly asked "Sarah, are you still there?" Jareth stopped spinning the crystal across his hand. "Uh, actually this is…"

"Her boyfriend?" Macy asked excited as a male voice came through on her end. "Oh my gosh, when did you two start going out? How long have you know each other? When did you first meet?"

"Uh, well…" Jareth mused as Sarah came out of the bathroom in her bathrobe with a towel tied on top of her head. She took the phone. "Macy, do you think we can finish this tomorrow? I have to go somewhere in a little bit…" She was quiet for a few minutes as she eyed Jareth. "What? No, Jareth is not my boyfrie…"

She was interrupted again so Sarah decided to go look for an outfit to wear. Jareth stood in the doorway of the small walk in closet as Sarah looked through her wardrobe. "Okay, call me tomorrow…Yeah, I'll be up by noon…okay, bye." Sarah finally hung up the phone and placed it on top of a shelf. "She's quiet the talker." Jareth said as Sarah started looking through her clothes faster.

"Yeah but she means well. Damn, I don't think I have anything to wear." She replied as she picked up a green dress she wore last year and then threw it aside. "How about this one?" Jareth picked up a purple dress. Sarah looked at it. "I wore that at Thanksgiving. Maybe I could find something at the store real quick or something…"

Jareth tossed the dress aside and took Sarah by the hand before he twirled her around. With a one turn, Sarah's bathrobe and toweled hair turned into a sparkly gold dress that swayed at the bottom. Her haired was curled with a half ponytail that was tied back in a light brown bow. Sarah looked down at her feet to see light brown high heels.

"Jareth…" she said as she looked up to see him in a black suit with the jacket opened and a light blue buttoned shirt that was opened at the top. "What's this?" she asked surprised as Jareth held out an arm for her. "Well you can't go alone." he replied as Sarah took his arm.

* * *

"Sarah!" Robert smiled as he hugged and kissed his daughter. "When did you get here?" Sarah hugged him back. "About ten minutes ago. I was trying to find you but it looks like you invited half the town!" Robert chuckled. "No, just family and friends. You know, I think Toby really liked your gift."

"He opened it already? I told him to wait until Christmas." Sarah said as she looked past her father to see Toby talking to their grandparents. Robert saw an unrecognizable man come up to Sarah and hand her a glass of wine. She looked at Jareth to see that he was also holding a glass of wine for himself. "Thanks." she smiled. "Oh, Jareth, this is my father, Robert. And this is Jareth, my, uh…"

"Boyfriend." Jareth finished as he shook Robert's hand. "Boyfriend! When did this all happen?" Robert smiled. "Not that long ago. We've known each other for quite a while though, haven't we?" Jareth put an arm around Sarah's waist. "Uh, yeah…" Sarah smiled nervously. "I didn't know you knew a Jareth…" Robert said as Karen came up to them with a drink in her hand.

"Sarah! How have you been?" she asked as she hugged and kissed her step daughter. "I've been alright…" Sarah said before Karen noticed the man whose arm was around Sarah. "Sarah, is this your…boyfriend?" Karen asked with excitement in her eyes. "Dear, this is Sarah's boyfriend, Jareth." Robert explained as Jareth let go of Sarah to shake Karen's hand. "Pleasure to meet you." Jareth said with a smile.

"I'm Karen. It's nice to meet you too!" Karen said happily as Jareth put his arm around Sarah again. "How cute you two look! Robert, don't they look adorable!..." Karen gushed as she put an arm around her husband's arm. Sarah could feel her cheeks getting hot. "You _have_ to tell me all about you two…" Karen continued as Toby ran up to his mother.

"Can I open that extra bottle of soda? I think we're out." Toby said as a few of his cousins stood behind him. "Just don't shake it." Karen answered as Toby and his cousins ran off. She turned back to the group. "Sarah, I don't know if I like the gift you got him though. I mean, what if he breaks an arm or something?"

"I had a skateboard as a kid", Robert said, "All of the kids on my street did! Besides, did you see that skateboard? He's going to be the hippest kid on the block! Is that what the kids say now? Hip?" Sarah gave a lighthearted laugh. "Getting too old, dad?"

"No, he's still as young as when I first met him." Karen said as she kissed him. "Well I think we should leave you two lovebirds. We'll be around if you need us." Robert said as he and Karen started to walk off. "Okay." Sarah called after them and turned to face Jareth. "Is this going to be the new thing?"

Jareth looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Boyfriend? You can't keep going around telling people that we're dating! Especially my parents!"

"Come on, Sarah. We've known each other for years now. I visit you every week! I mean, we watch T.V. together and play those board games you have. And you can't tell me that you don't enjoy our conversations and time we spend together. We practically are dating if you think about it..."

"Yeah but I mean..." Sarah started.

Jareth sighed. "Okay, if it bothers you then I won't say it anymore. But can't we be a couple just for tonight. Just for one night, that is all I ask." Sarah looked up at him. "Okay, but just tonight." Jareth smiled and kissed her cheek. Even though it was just for one night, Sarah felt like it would last much longer than that.

**A/N- Chapter ten will be up tomorrow; we're getting so close to the end! Only three more chapter to go before we find out what Jareth's perfect gift is. Don't forget to review! :)**


	10. Double Date

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it very much. :3**

Double Date

Even though she agreed to be Jareth's girlfriend for one night, Sarah wished that it could last forever. Her family seemed happy that she was finally in a relationship; they were getting worried that she may never find someone. Everyone even seemed to take an instant liking to Jareth and his charming personality. Karen kept gushing about them all night and Toby wasn't surprised at all. He always thought that they were secretly a couple.

By time they got home, Sarah was half awake and half asleep. Jareth helped her get into bed. "Night Jareth." Sarah said groggily as she pulled up the covers. "Night precious." Jareth replied as he lightly kissed her forehead before turning off the lights and poofing away in a cloud of glitter.

* * *

"I'm just so…so nervous!" Macy said on the other line. Sarah held the phone between her cheek and shoulder while she looked through some magazines and sat on the couch. She had been meaning to read some of them and now seemed like a good time. "Don't be, you've known him for some time now. It's not like it's a blind date." Sarah advised as she found a fashion magazine and leaned back in her seat.

"I know but still…" Macy sighed. "Just be cool about it. Be yourself and you'll be fine." Sarah flipped through some pages. "That's easy for you to say because you don't even like him. Besides, it was easy for me to be myself at the coffee shop because you were there…hey, I just thought of something…" Macy said thoughtfully. Sarah stopped flipping through the magazine and quickly realized what her friend was getting at. "Oh, no, I don't think that's…"

"We can make it a double date!" Macy squealed as she cut off Sarah. "Think about it", she continued, "You can bring Jerry and I would have Dylan. I'll be more comfortable if you were there and what better way than a double date!"

"Okay, first off, it's Jareth", Sarah said, "and second, I don't think it's a good idea. Dylan wants to go out with _you;_ not you, me, and Jareth…"

"Please? Pretty please?" Macy whined. "Besides, you owe me." Sarah thought about it. Back in junior year she was bullied by a boy. She remembered the name calling and one time when she missed class because she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't find it in herself to tell her parents but Macy got it out of her. Not long after that, Macy gave that boy a broken nose. From that moment on that boy was forever known as 'the guy that got beat up by a girl' and had to move because of the teasing.

Sarah remembered her telling Macy that she owed her and she supposed that now was the time. Sarah sighed. "Okay fine", she answered, "where and when?" Macy excitedly clapped her hands and jumped up and down on the other end. "Yay! We're going to that little French café that's next to the theater. I'm meeting Dylan at twelve." "Okay, I'll call Jareth and see if he wants to go." Sarah said as Jareth heard his name and poofed next to her on the couch. "Thanks Sarah! See you in a bit!" Macy said as she hung up the phone.

"Now where are we going?" Jareth asked. Sarah tossed the phone onto the table that was in front of the couch. "We have a double date with Macy and Dylan at twelve." Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Double date? Does this mean…?"

"That I have to hurry? Yes. It's almost eleven and we still have to get to town. I'll be real quick, okay?" Sarah said flustered as she hurried off to get ready.

* * *

Dylan and Macy met each other outside of the restaurant just minutes before Sarah and Jareth came up to them arm in arm; bundled together against the cold, winter wind. "Sarah!" Macy said happily as she hugged her friend. "This must be…"

"Jareth, my boyfriend. Jareth, this is Macy." Sarah quickly interrupted as she introduced the two. Jareth was surprised how natural Sarah sounded when she said boyfriend; he even noticed a genuine smile on her face. Meanwhile, Sarah felt completely relaxed. She was going to lunch with two of her best friends and Jareth…her boyfriend? Sarah mentally gave a shrug at the thought of them as a couple while her heart yelled "About damn time!" After an awkward hello between Dylan and Jareth, the group went inside.

They were seated near the window and quickly ordered lunch. "Well, this is nice." Macy said after their waiter left; trying to start the conversation. "I haven't been here in a long time." Sarah added as she looked around. "The previous owners sold it a few years ago. They completely remodeled it", Dylan educated, "This paint use to be cream but now it's white." The group nodded as they thought of something to say.

"So how did you two meet?" Macy asked as she looked at Sarah and Jareth sitting together across the table. "Uh, well…" Sarah started; what was she suppose to say? That he kidnapped her baby brother long ago and after she defeated the labyrinth they started to become good friends?

"Art show." Jareth quickly said as he remembered Sarah's love for drawing. Macy nodded her head. "Aww, that's sweet. Sarah just loves to paint and everything." "I remember her drawing masterpieces in class all the time." Dylan added. "You also drew those creatures…what were they again…?" Macy asked Sarah as she tried to remember. "Goblins?" Sarah said as she noticed Jareth giving her a raised eyebrow.

Macy snapped her fingers. "Yeah, that's it! There was also this other character that you drew sometimes though. He had these tight pants and a cape and this huge spiky hair…" Macy put her hands up to the side of her head to show how big the hair was. "Yeah I remember that guy." Dylan said as the memory came to him. "Really? That sounds like a rather interesting character, doesn't it?" Jareth mused as he turned to Sarah. She could feel her cheeks blush as Jareth gave her a mischievous smile.

"What did she call him again?" Dylan turned to Macy. "Greg the king or something like that?" Macy wondered out loud. Jareth gave a lighthearted laugh. "Greg the king?" Dylan nodded. "I just remember that there were the initials GK." Sarah could really feel her cheeks burn now with embarrassment.

"Here you go. Your food is comin' right up." said the waitress as she set some glasses of water on the table and then left. "Anyway, that was back in high school." Sarah concluded as she took a sip of her water. Macy turned to Jareth. "And where did you go to school?"

Jareth put down his glass. "Actually I was homeschooled." "That's interesting." Dylan said as he stirred the water in his glass with a straw. "And where were you homeschooled? I mean, where did you live?" Macy asked. Sarah was curious to see what lie Jareth would come up with this time.

"England." he simply replied. Dylan and Macy seemed impressed. "You lived in England? That's really cool. What's it like there?" Dylan asked with interest. Jareth smiled. "Well it snows around this time of year…"

The waitress came back with their orders just as Jareth was going to give them more tidbits of information about England. The group was famished and ate their lunch quickly. While they waited for the check they talked about their plans for Christmas and old holiday traditions that their families do. After splitting the check, the group walked back out into the cold; Dylan and Macy were arm in arm while Jareth and Sarah did the same.

"Well that was fun; we should all get together again soon!" Macy said they were saying goodbye. "Yeah, so where are you guys going now?" Sarah asked. Dylan smiled and placed his arm around Macy. "We're actually going to the movies." Macy looked surprised. "Really?! I mean, ahem, yeah, we're going to the movies." Sarah smiled; at least Dylan was over her and finally moved on. "And what about you two?" Dylan asked.

"Just hanging out. I think today's game night." Jareth said. Sarah nodded. "Yeah, I think Toby's coming over." Macy hugged Sarah. "You guys have fun", she turned to Jareth, "and take care of Sarah, okay?" Jareth chuckled. "Don't worry about it." The group said their goodbyes as Jareth and Sarah watched their friends walk off arm in arm.

A cold breeze made Sarah shiver as it hit her face. "We should get inside." Jareth said as he took her hand. "Good idea. I'll make the hot cocoa when we get home." Sarah agreed as they walked back to the apartment hand in hand.

**A/N- And that's it between Dylan and Macy. Hope I tied up their ending okay. The last two chapters should be focused on Jareth and Sarah again. Find out what happens tomorrow and please review! :)**


	11. A Little Christmas Mischief

**A/N- Ahoy me hearties! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Just two more chapters to go (including this one) so let's get on with it!**

A Little Christmas Mischief

Sarah walked through the aisles of the grocery store with one hand pushing the cart and another holding the shopping list. She looked up from the list to find the item she needed. "Canned soup…let's see here…" she found the brand that she needed and continued.

She was half way down the empty aisle when a few little goblins came rushing up to her. One of them jumped onto the side of the cart and tossed a box of frozen waffles in. "What are you guys doing here?!" Sarah whispered as she looked around. "Helping!" said one little goblin happily as the others nodded.

"What if someone sees you guys?" Sarah looked down at them. "Don't worry, we're professionals!" said the little goblin that was clinging onto the side of the cart. _Well they do steal things without people noticing all the time…_Sarah thought as she reached into the cart. "And what's this?" she held up the box of waffles.

"Waffles!" they chorused. Sarah looked at the box. "You know how expensive this is? I have to still get all of this stuff." She showed them the long list. One little goblin took the list. "We'll get it!" she said as the others nodded and hurried off before Sarah could even protest. Sarah shook her head and gave a small smile. It wouldn't be all that bad having a little help today and who better to help then a group of goblins?

Sarah tried to remember what was on the list and then headed to the frozen aisle. She had to maneuver around some people- some blocking her path with their own carts- but finally reached her destination. Just as she was about to open a door to get some frozen vegetables, she spotted a goblin behind another door. His face was squished up against the door as he shivered in the cold.

Sarah looked around to see people too busy to notice the creature. "What are you doing in there?" she asked as she let him out. "Oh thank you!" the little goblin wailed as he hugged her legs tightly. Sarah looked around again before she pried him off and picked him up. "Just stay here, okay?" she said as she put him in the seat of the cart. "Okay!" the goblin repeated as Sarah went to go get the frozen vegetables.

"Mommy, look!" said a little girl as she pointed to the goblin sitting in the cart. Her mother looked at the goblin with shock. The little goblin waved and gave a smile; showing his pointy teeth. Sarah came back and put the item in the cart. "Is…is…he okay?" the woman asked Sarah as she held her daughter's small hand.

Sarah looked at the little goblin. "Oh yeah! He just likes to… um… dress up." Sarah lied as she looked back at the woman. "I like your costume!" the little girl said as she examined at the goblin. "Thanks!" the goblin replied in a voice that was too deep for a mere child. The woman let out a gasp as she hurried out of the aisle with her little girl.

"Do ya think she bought it?" the goblin asked Sarah as she pushed the cart out of the aisle. "I hope so. Just be careful to not, well, talk. You don't want to expose the fact that you're not a human…" Sarah tried to whisper as the two noticed a man who was passing by them give a suspicious look. The little goblin waved and Sarah gave a nervous smile. The man shrugged and continued his shopping.

Sarah went into the next aisle where the group of goblins met up with them. "We got everything!" they chorused as they dumped the items into the cart. One of them handed Sarah back the list which she checked over. "Looks like you got everything", Sarah checked as the little goblins nodded in agreement, "But you got the most expensive brands!" The group looked disappointed as the one sitting in the shopping cart snapped his fingers.

"King gave this!" he handed Sarah a thick wad of money. "What's this?" she took it. "He said we might need it." another goblin added. "He must know how expensive you guys are." Sarah said as she headed to the checkout. Despite some curious looks at the checkout, Sarah was able to get out of the store with success and all the items she needed.

Well, almost every item. The goblins sitting on the couch started to cry when they found the box of cookies empty. "How about we make some homemade cookies?" Sarah asked them as they whipped their tearful eyes. "I even have holiday cookie cutters that you can use." She added as they all went to the kitchen. The goblins cheered as they got out the ingredients and Sarah turned on the radio to listen to Christmas music.

* * *

"Are they done now?" one goblin asked as a few others on the counter eyed the bowl of cookie dough. "Kinda reminds me of that white stuff outside!" said another as he remembered seeing some kids throwing snowballs. He reached into the bowl and formed a ball with some dough. "Oh no!" Sarah said as she turned around to see the little goblin throw the ball at one goblin who ducked. The dough hit the wall and smeared downward.

Everyone seemed to freeze as they watched the ball fall to the floor. One by one the goblins gave mischievous smiles as they reached into the bowl to form dough balls. "Don't!" Sarah cried as the goblins started the fight. Sarah watched dough fly through the air; hitting the walls, ceiling, goblins, and just about everything else. She flinched when one hit her in the face and everyone stopped to look at her.

Sarah whipped her eyes before she reached into the bowl and formed a ball. She threw it and hit a goblin. "Fight!" yelled one goblin as the battle continued. Sarah laughed as she dodged some attacks and threw some back. She formed another ball and threw it hard. The ball flew through the air to hit a certain Goblin King on his left shoulder.

Again everyone stopped to look at their king. Sarah could feel embarrassment and fear wash over her as she stared back at him. Jareth looked down at his white poet's shirt to see a wad of cookie dough smear off the side of his chest and plop to the floor. "I…I…" Sarah spat out as Jareth looked at his love covered in cookie dough. "Sarah", he said as he started to take off his black gloves, "This wouldn't be one of those snowball fights would it?" "Actually cookie dough!" perked up one goblin that had a ball in his hand. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were th…Ahh!" Sarah said as Jareth took the ball from the goblin and hit Sarah in the stomach.

"Jareth!" she exclaimed as she looked down at herself and then up at him. Jareth gave her a pointed smile and looked towards her stomach where he got her. "I think you have a little something right there, precio…" Sarah threw back a dough ball that hit him in his face. Jareth whipped his eyes to see Sarah with a triumphant smile.

"Okay, that's it!" he said as he picked up more dough and the fight resumed. By time they were finished laughing and playing their game, the whole kitchen was a complete mess. Dough and chocolate chips were everywhere. Sarah bent down to pick up the bag of chocolate chips that someone ripped open. "I don't remember opening this." Jareth looked at the kitchen and Sarah sighed. "Might as well start cleaning this up." Sarah looked around too.

"Just get them to clean it up." Jareth jabbed his thumb towards the living room behind him where the goblins were watching T.V. while licking the dough off their fingers and faces. "I can't do that. They already helped me buy groceries today." Sarah replied. "Then I'll clean it up." Jareth said as he waved his hand. Sarah looked around to see the dough and chocolate chips disappear from the walls and ceiling- even off herself and Jareth.

"I'm embarrassed to say it but don't think my kitchen has ever looked this clean." Sarah said as she ran a finger along the shiny counter. "It's all in the wrist." Jareth said as he looked at Sarah who smiled back at him. Jareth smiled too. _Just one more day to go._ he thought as the sun shone bright on that Christmas eve day.

**A/N- You know $h!t is going down when Jareth takes off his gloves...or at least when he doesn't want to get cookie dough on them. As said before, this story will end on the 24th instead of the 25th. Read the conclusion tomorrow and please leave a little review! :)**


	12. Some Holiday Magic

**A/N- Well here it is, the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it. :)**

Some Holiday Magic

"Cookies!" the goblins cheered when Sarah placed a plate of Christmas tree shaped cookies on the table. They jumped off the couch to devour the homemade sweets. Sarah couldn't help but giggle at the scene. She took a seat on the floor and drank her tea while she watched the fire crackle in the fire place. It was Christmas today.

Holiday music was playing, stockings were hung up, and the tree had many presents of all different sizes underneath it. Sarah stared at that tree; it had a crooked star, a few ornaments on top, a decent amount in the middle, and a million on the bottom. The only ornament that stood out was the crystal one that Jareth had given her.

Now that Sarah thought about it, he had given her many gifts this holiday season. There was of course the ornament, the book, the warm jacket, a much needed scarf, Toby's gift and even extra money to pay for groceries. It may have not seemed extravagant but Sarah really appreciated everything he had done.

"Here you are lady." said a voice. Sarah looked to her left to see a few shoe elves carrying a shiny, silver box that had green ribbon around it. "It's finished already? That was fast." Sarah said as she took the box; remembering that she asked them to help make Jareth's present. "Hope it turned out okay." said another elf as he adjusted his pointy hat on his head. Sarah looked up at them. "What do you mean you hoped it turned out okay? I thought you guys also made this kind of stuff."

"Well…" started one of the elves. "We tend to be more skilled at making shoes." finished one of other his comrades. Sarah looked at them with worried eyes. "But it'll be fine", assured another elf, "Can we have our payment now?" Sarah sighed. "Okay. There's a plate for you on the counter in the kitchen." The shoe elves smiled and ran happily to the kitchen to get the plate of cookies. Sarah looked at the neatly wrapped box again before she placed it under the tree.

_Poof! _Sarah looked up to see Jareth poof into the living room in a cloud of glitter. He was wearing his usual white poet's shirt and tight pants. "Kring!" the goblins cheered with cookie stuffed mouths; crumbs flying everywhere when they spoke. Jareth looked at them with a disgusted look on his face as they chewed and spoke with their mouths opened. "Ah, yes…", he looked at Sarah and sat down next to her, "Merry Christmas, precious."

Sarah smiled at him. "Merry Xmas Jareth. You finally made it. I was beginning to worry you weren't going to show up." Jareth sighed. "Sorry love, but I got stuck bogging some misbehaving goblins." Suddenly a little goblin jumped onto Sarah's lap. "Presents now?" he asked with big eyes. Sarah nodded. "Alright, you can now open your gifts."

The goblins cheered as they ran to the gift wrapped boxes and ripped them open. Jareth and Sarah smiled as they played with the wrapping and bubble wrap. They seemed to almost forget about their gifts that were inside. As they watched, Jareth noticed a shiny, silver box. He picked it up and noticed that it was addressed to him.

"Well open it." Sarah said as Jareth started to take off the green ribbon. He took off the lid and pulled back the white tissue paper inside. "A leather jacket?" he held it up. Sarah smiled. "Like it? I figured that you don't have a black leather jacket yet." Jareth looked at the jacket with excited eyes. "And I know how much you like leather." Sarah added as Jareth put it on.

"My gods! What is this made out of? It's so comfortable and these pockets are…wait, how much did you pay for this?" Jareth gave her a suspicious look. "Well I just had to give the shoe elves some cookies but that was it. It was _way _cheaper than buying a leather jacket at the store." Sarah explained as she eyed him. "I think it suits you."

Jareth looked down at himself and smiled. "Yes, I think it does. Now before we start drinking eggnog I have something for you too." Sarah started to protest. "Jareth, you really don't have to…"

"Sarah", he cut her off, "we've been friends for some time now and we have been a couple for even less"- Sarah smiled- "and you know how much I love you. You're funny and intelligent and you bring that ray of sunshine in my life. So what I'm saying is," He waved his hand and a small crystal box appeared. Sarah could feel her eyes tearing up as she knew what was going to happen next.

"Will you be my queen?" Jareth opened the box to reveal a ring on a little red velvet pillow. It was the most beautiful ring Sarah had ever seen. It had a ruby red heart with small white diamonds along the outer edges of the heart and around the silver band. It sparkled as it got caught in the light.

Sarah wiped a tear from her eye and nodded. "Yes." she said quietly as Jareth slipped the ring on her finger. Not a second later, she jumped into his arms and embraced him in a passionate kiss. "I love you." she whispered as they pulled back. "I love you too." Jareth whispered back.

"And Happy New Year!" yelled one very drunk goblin who had too much goblin ale. Sarah laughed and Jareth couldn't help but laugh too before he kissed her once again. "Yay!" the goblins cheered for their new queen and king. It was the start of a bright new year.

**A/N- Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! You guys rock! Hope you guys enjoyed this little Christmas story. Happy holidays and Happy New Year everybody! :D**


End file.
